<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurt. by supermanic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819245">Hurt.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermanic/pseuds/supermanic'>supermanic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermanic/pseuds/supermanic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lmao im just trying to write</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronald Knox/Mey-Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurt.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since she died. A week since he last held her in his arms, his best friend. The only friend he had that understood him. Ronald lay in his bed. The candle's flame flickering, casting shadows across the vanilla wallpaper as memories of Mey-Rin's sudden death danced in his mind. Anger filled his blood, rushing and pulsing. How could she leave him alone like that? Then again it wasn't even her fault. It was out of nowhere. A bullet pierced her chest and she fell dead. That call from Sebastian wasn't a nice one.</p><p>The reaper took a deep breath through his nose, letting it out in a keening sigh. He moved to sit up. But the sorrow was weighing him down. It felt as if he was drowning and the chained weights were making him sink deeper. Tears began to flow from his emerald eyes. Lamented rage fuelled him to shoot up from his bed. Tears still flowing, he walked towards the mirror where a photo of his dearest was taped. Ronald scanned the photo with an aching heart, he began to shake harshly with the sickening realisation that he'd never be able to see her again. That was the trigger; a reality he didn't want to come to terms with. </p><p>Ronald's arm reeled back, his black-gloved hand curling into a leather fist, and he landed a punch to the reflecting glass. He screamed in a concoction of pain and pure heartbreak. Mirror shards littered the hardwood floor of his room. Blood spilled from his hand as he held it to his chest. The reaper sank to his knees, allowing the held-in mourning to flow. Eyes blurred from hot tears, his head racing. Mey-Rin's voice still rang in his ears. Her laugh, her cries, her dry jokes that still made Ronald laugh. But now he'd never experience that again.</p><p>" Why did you leave!? " Ronald vociferated to the empty space of his quarters. " It's not fair! I-I'm alone now. Fuck! I'm alone... "</p><p>Amidst his breakdown the doorbell rang. Of course he had to answer ig, William was going to be on his ass for skipping work. He slowly stood to his feet. Viridescent orbs were clouded with a glaze of emptiness. He made his way to the door. Walked through his living room, and placed his hand upon the dull golden knob, turning it as he opened the front door with a daunting creak. </p><p>To say the least, he was dazed. Instead of seeing his boss what his eyes looked upon was none other than the one person he loved most in his life: Mey-Rin. She had a shit-eating grin across her lips. Pointed canines now replaced her two top teeth. Her eyes were now a light yellow than her usual chocolate irises. After a few awkward, stupified moments, the redhead spoke with a hint of mischeviousness in her voice.</p><p>" Having a demon as a co-worker has it's perks. Want to go to the city and ruin a barista's night? "</p><p>Ronald's mind snapped back once she finished speaking. His gawking expression turned to one of pure merriment as he replied, " I thought I'd never hear that question again. "</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>